The Twin's Rescue
by DemeterJemima
Summary: When Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer are rescued by the Jellicles during a night raid, they are taken back to the Junkyard. But Mungojerrie won't trust any of the Jellicles, and without their help, both him and his sister could die. When they finally start trusting, will they stay quiet, or will their full personalities come to light?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. As Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer are cockney in this they are using proper cockney slang, however at the bottom I'll tell you what the words mean in normal english. Enjoy :D**

Chapter 1

"All I want is for you to be good little kittens! Do the job right then come back without the client complaining. But it seems you can't do that even though there's two of you!" Macavity roared. He was standing in a small metal cell, two identical kittens were huddled in a corner, shaking with fear. Macavity slowly walked over to them, grinning as they whimpered, flinching before he came near them. He took the lighter (in colour) kitten by the arm and flung her across the room. She hit a wall and didn't get up. The other kitten curled into a ball, desperately trying to protect his head.

"Get up you good for nothing kit!" He snarled at the cowering kitten. It got up slowly, keeping it's eyes fixed on the angry red tom.

"That's better" Macavity said in a quieter voice, no longer shouting. Suddenly he threw a paw at the kitten, watching him fall onto the hard metal floor of the cell.

"Mungojerrie, you and your sister are going to have to learn that I don't tolerate late kittens" He knelt down next to Mungojerrie and ran a paw up his back, causing Mungojerrie to scream in pain as Macavity's claw dug into his skin. Blood instantly seeped out, onto the cold floor.

"Now what about Rumpleteazer? What should I do to her?" He asked the screaming form of Mungojerrie. "Kick her, bite her? Or maybe scratch her until she bleeds to death?" Macavity suggested. "Well I would. But you two are very valuable to me and I wouldn't anycat to kill you." He continued. "Yet!" Macavity laughed manically as he strode out of the cell, the door slamming shut behind him. Mungojerrie crawled over to Rumpleteazer, trying to yelp as each movement sent a wave of pain over him.

"Teaze. Please Teazer, wake up! Rumpleteazer!" He cried desperately trying to shake Rumpketeazer awake. But she wouldn't, Macavity had almost sent her into a coma, the only reason he hadn't was because the twins were too good as thieves for that.

Macavity strolled into his office, giggling to himself as he replayed the last 30 minutes in his head. He jumped neatly into the human desk chair and lounged back, absent-mindingly running his claws through the wooden desk.

_Macavity looked confusingly at the two tiger-striped kittens that were standing in front of him._

"_You want to work for me?" He asked. The kittens looked at each other nervously and nodded._

"_Well then, you'd better prove yourselves hadn't you?" The two kittens nodded again and one stepped frowards._

"_We're thieves. Ain't no cat or human caught us yet. Bu' we're also figh'ers, no cat 'as beaten us." The kitten said proudly, it's thick cockney accent momentarily confusing Macavity._

"_Shall we test your thieving skills?" Macavity said, a sly grin playing on his face. He looked pointedly at the taller of the kittens who was yet to say anything. "I will put several items on display, some of worth, some not. In turn you must find the ones of worth and return them to me. If you both can do this without mistakes then you can join me, if not, well, then you will be handed over to one of my many clients" He told the two kittens. The kitten's eyes widened and Macavity signalled for them to leave. Once they had left and the door shut Macavity placed several pieces of gold and silver jewellery in places, with fake in others, then he called for the first kitten to come back in. It was the smaller one, and although it was shaking, it's head was held proudly._

"_We are going to have a conversation about you most recent exploits, while you try to steal my jewellery." Macavity said. The kitten looked confused but soon started to speak, while it slowly began to sidle over to the bookshelf._

"_Oi, OI mean, me an' me one an' other 'ave recently been stealin' some very chicken an' rice gold an' silver Tom Foolery from some chicken an' rice ca' an' mouses." It began to say, quickly taking a pair of gold earrings, having ignored the two necklaces that were next to it. Macavity nodded as the kitten spoke, but truthfully he had no idea what it was saying half the time. The kitten continued to speak, however within minutes it darted out of the room, paws full with jewellery. It was soon returned back into the room by a henchcat._

"_What have you got?" Macavity asked as he jumped down from his human chair and strolled over to the kitten. It eagerly displayed its paws, and Macavity picked up each item, becoming slightly infuriated as the kitten had picked up no fakes. But he smiled and the kitten went, the other coming in. The same thing happened again and instead of getting angry Macavity became impressed at the kitten's skill. When they both entered for a final time then he nodded immediately and a henchcat whisked them off for their first assignment._

Macavity lent back in his chair, smiling at the memory. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Macavity sat up straight. He would never be seen smiling unless it was something bad ever.s


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to Demeterfan and PrayLoveCATS for reviewing, and to those who are following the story. I'm glad people are enjoying it :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CATS**

Chapter 2

At the same time.

All the older toms were stood together in the clearing of the junkyard, listening intently as Munkustrap spoke.

"It's just like last time. Look for kittens, if there are kittens then take them back here, Jenny and Jelly will be waiting. Get in, get out. And no confrontations with Macavity or any of his employees unless there is no other obvious way." The toms around Munkustrap nodded in agreement and began to talk.

"Alonzo, you're with me. The rest of you sort yourselves into pairs. We meet back here at midnight." Munkustrap added as the toms slowly drifted apart. Alonzo stepped forwards, and with Munkustrap, headed onto the street.

About 10 minutes later the two toms found themselves looking at the black derelict warehouses that were Macavity's lair. Like normal, henchcats patrolled the gate and fences, giving the toms no choice but to remove them swiftly and silently. As the last henchcat fell to the floor, Munkustrap heard the others arrive. Working their way through the layers of henchcats that kept the warehouses away from prying eyes, Alonzo spied an air vent. After showing Munkustrap it, the two of them left the others and eased it open. Inside it was cold and slightly smelly but the toms pressed on, knowing that any kittens who Macavity had taken from the streets, their lives were now in their hands. As they moved through the air vents, trying not to make a sound, they heard the henchcats talking. It seemed that Macavity wasn't in. After finally finding the first cell corridor, Munkustrap took the lead, both toms peering into each cell. But there was nothing, the only bodies in there were dead ones. As they tried not to be sick, Alonzo and Munkustrap continued to the next corridor. And the one after that, and the one after that. But it was only at the fourth corridor when they spotted something. The pair had reached the last cell, in the last corridor. Alonzo peered through the bars in the cell door but couldn't see anything. He was aboutt to turn around to tell Munkustrap there was nothing when he noted a slight movement in one of the corners. He beckoned to Munkustrap and tried to see closer, but the bars were in his way. Carefully Munkustrap opened the cell door, the key was still in the lock. Holding the door so it couldn't make a sound, Munkustrap watched as Alonzo stepped into the cell. Now Alonzo could see two small figures curled in a corner, and in a different corner Alonzo could see a patch of blood, shining in the light, he shuddered as he thought of where it would have come from, it wasn't a nice thought. Munkustrap was now looking over his shoulder and gasped when he saw the kittens, their skinny and bloodied bodies curled together, their chests barely rising and falling.

Mungojerrie woke up, his back still screaming as his wound was yet to heal. He had fallen unconscious next to his sister, but no matter how much he tried to wake her, he couldn't. He looked over to the other corner to see that his blood hadn't been cleaned off the floor yet, he wasn't surprised, nocat was allowed in a cell which had occupants. Mungojerrie jumped as he heard two cats whispering, and quickly shut his eyes.

"It's a queen and a tom." He heard the cat hiss. Mungojerrie's ears pricked, he hadn't heard that voice before.

"We need to get them back! He could return at any time!" His ears pricked again, that made two unknown voices.

"I'll get that one and you get the other" The first voice said. Mungojerrie opened his eyes and moved around, trying to ignore the flared pain in his back. Two pairs of eyes were staring at him. Mungojerrie began to hiss with what energy he had left, but his voice soon trailed off, and he was left with only his fur raised. Slowly, Mungojerrie inched his way in front of Rumpleteazer, panting as blood began to seep from his cuts.

"Hey there" whispered the first voice, the cat kneeling down so he was level with Mungojerrie. "We're not here to hurt you, we're here to help you" it continued, it's black and silver markings now becoming apparent to Mungojerrie. Mungojerrie glared at the cat, making it clear that help wasn't wanted,

"Scarpa flow away" he hissed, whimpering as the cut on his back reopened, blood slowly pouring onto the floor. The cat stood up and walked back to the other cat, whispering urgently. Mungojerrie tried to listen in but could only catch the occasional word; as he did, spots appeared in his eyes, and before he could do anything, he had fallen unconscious again.

**Scarpa flow-go**


End file.
